Visions of the Past
by Epicblonde52
Summary: Katniss and Peeta live happily in District 12 with their 12 year old daughter, Primrose and their 10 year old son , Shawn. What will happen when Prim meets Gale in school? What will happen when Katniss starts getting visions of the past? The story itself is better than the summary. Its rated T because its the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! Guess what happened at school today!" my twelve year old daughter squeals excitedly as I brush her long dark hair.

"What happened today Prim?" I ask her.

"A rebel veteran came to talk to us about the war! He told us that he was from District 12 but he now lives happily in District 2 with his 2 children and his wife," she says smiling.

From District 12? Moved to District 2? Could it be him? "Prim? What was the veterans name?" I ask her.

"Gale Hawthorne. Do you know him?" she asks me turning around to look at me with her wide blue eyes.

My heart almost stops as she says his name. "Yes, I do know him. Its time for you to go to bed. Goodnight, Prim."

She opens her mouth to ask questions but stops. "Okay, well goodnight mom."

I run downstairs to my husband who is calmly sitting on the couch. "She met Gale in school today," I whisper.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Prim, she met Gale at school today, she told me that he came to her class to talk to them," I say louder. "I'm going hunting," I say grabing my bow and quiver off of the table.

I walk to the fence that still surrounds the District, now I don't need to crawl under it because there is a gate. But I prefer to crawl under it.

Once I'm in the woods I go to the rock ledge that Gale and I always went to. I pick off a couple berries from the bush. I throw them up into the air and catch them in my mouth. I think of when Gale and I would joke around about the Hunger Games. Then I hear a male voice say, "Hey Catnip."

My head spins around and I see my hunting partner, I stand up and say, "GALE," excitedly. I throw my arms around his neck as he pulls me into a hug.

"How have you been Catnip?" he asks as we let go of each other and sit on the rock ledge like we used to.

"I've been good, Peeta and I have two children. You met our daughter today when you went to her school," I tell him.

"Was your daughter Primrose?" he asks.

I nod and he says, "She looks almost exactly like you, except for the eyes."

"So do you have a family?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yes, I met up with Johanna Mason in 2 and we got to know each other, after a while we go married and had two kids. A boy and a girl. My sons name is Dave and my daughter is named Misty."

"Well, how long are you staying in twelve?" I ask him.

"I leave tomorrow. But I think that next time I come, I'll bring with my family," he says.

"Well, I should be getting back home," I tell him.

"Bye," he says.

I pick up my bow and quiver, realizing that I didn't hunt at all.

When I get back its around one in the morning. I put away my bow and quver and go upstairs to bed.

When I wake up I smell bacon cooking. I go downstairs and Peeta and Prim are making breakfast.

"Where's Shawn?" I ask looking for my son.

"He's still alseep. Daddy and I are making pancakes and bacon for breakfast," Prim says happily.

"Well let daddy finish making breakfast while you go wake up your brother and you both go get ready for school," I tell her.

"Okay," she says.

"Goodmorning did you have fun hunting last night?" Peeta asks.

"Ya I didn't really hunt, I just went to the woods," I tell him, "I'm going to go braid Prim's hair."

I walk upstairs and go to my daughters room. She sits on a chair while I stand behind her and put her hair into two braids.

"Prim, you know that soilder that came to see your class yesterday," I say.

"Gale Hawthorne?" she asks.

I nod and say, "Well, he was my best friend when I was sixteen. We hunted together to keep both of our families alive and he took care of my family when I volunteered to be in the Games so your aunt Prim wouldn't have to go into the Games."

"Well if Gale protected aunt Prim, why is she dead?"

"During the second rebelion, there was a bombing in the Capitol, Prim was there to help the children. Gale and Beetee invented bombs and dropped them. Prim died during the bombing," I say as I remember that day.

Then my mind gets fuzzy and all I can see is the parachutes falling from the sky, I see my sisters two blonde braids and her little duck tail.

"Prim!" I scream. The bombs go off and I keep screaming her name. I start crying and screaming, yelling, "Prim come back! You're not dead! Come back! We need to go back home to 12!"

**Katniss' daughter, Prim POV **

My mom starts screaming and crying. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me back and forth as she screams, "Prim you're still alive! Come back!"

"DADDY! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MOMMY!" I scream as I try to get away from my mother who is starting to scare me.

My dad runs upstairs and asks, "Whats wrong!?" She finally lets go of my shoulders and I point at my mother as I sit down and hug my knees in the corner, scared. My little brother comes in and walks over to me and gives me a hug while daddy tries to calm my mom down.

"Prim, Shawn, its time for you to go to school," my dad tells us.

"What's wrong with mom?" I ask, refusing to move until I know what is happening.

"Nothing sweetie, go to school," my dad says as he walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

I grab my backpack and my brother and I walk to school.

"What happened to mom?" Shawn asks me.

"She was talking about aunt Prim and then she acted like I was aunt Prim and I- I mean aunt Prim, was dying right in front of her, it was scary. And dad wouldn't tell me anything. He said it was nothing," I tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss' POV**

_ "No! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone!" I scream to the man. He is dressed in completely black and he has a rose in the pocket on his chest. He has my children tied to chairs, and he's holding a knife. "If you hurt them then I will kill you! Leave them alone!" I continue screaming to the man. He ignores me and grabs a knife out of his bag. _

_ My children start screaming, "Mommy, Mommy help us! Please don't let this man hurt us!" _

_ I start crying. The man picks Prim up and he cuts her wrists. She starts screaming in pain. Shawn starts crying in fear._

_ I stand up and slap the man. He drops my daughter and he throws the knife at me. I scream in pain as it cuts my leg. _

_ "Katniss," the man says, "Katniss." He starts chanting my name_

I open my eyes gasping for air. Peeta is sitting next to me, saying my name.

"You had a nightmare," he tells me. I sit up and he puts his arm around me. I put my head on his chest.

"What was your dream about?" he asks.

I tell him everything about my dream. He leaves our room and comes back with a mug of hot chocolate. We sit quietly for a while. The scilence is inturupted by the phone ringing.

"I got it!" Prim yells. I walk out to the living room and Prim hands me the phone, "Its for you. Who's Annie Cresta?"

"A friend," I say taking the phone.

"Hey Annie, hows it going?" I say.

"Its going fine. Emmett and I are coming to twelve tomorrow," her soft voice says quietly.

"You and Emmett should come over for dinner sometime," I tell her.

"Okay, well good-bye Katniss," she says.

She hangs up and Prim looks at me and asks again, "Who's Annie Cresta?"

"Prim, Annie won the Hunger Games just like your dad and I did," I tell her, "Do you want to go hunting with me?"

She nods and runs upstairs to grab her bow and quiver. I go to my room and put on some green cargo pants, a black shirt, my dads leather hunting jacket and my leather hunting boots. I put my hair in my usual braid and grab my bow and quiver.

Once we get into the woods I show her the rock ledge.

"Mom, so who is Emmett?" Prim asks me as she sits down on the rock.

"Annie's son, he's a year older than you," I say thinking of Finnick and Annie's son.

"Who is his dad?"

"Finnick Odair. He died during the second rebelion," I say remembering the mutts attacking him.

My mind began's to get fuzzy again. I see Finnick, Pollux, Jackson, Cressida, Gale, Peeta, Castor, Messalla, all of my crew running from the mutts that are hissing my name, and smell like roses. I watch Messalla die. Peeta yells that we can't help him, he yells at us to keep running. We follow Pullox trying to get above ground, away from the mutts.

"Where's Jackson and Leeg One?!" I yell.

Homes tells me that they stayed back at the meat grinder to hold the mutts back.

We keep running until we get to the ladder. Gale yells at me to keep climbing. I hear someone yell in pain from in the tunnel.

"There's someone down there!" I yell at him.

"Their not coming!" he tells me.

I look down and see Finnick trying to stay alive. Three mutts are tearing at him. One pulls back his head and kills him. I see images of his life flash by, Mags laughing, Annie in her beautiful wedding dress.

"Finnck!" I scream, "Come on! We need to go! You have to go back to Annie!" I start crying and I try to tell Finnick to hurry up and climb the ladder.

**Prims POV**

Moms eyes get fuzzy. She starts running. I follow her. She dodges tree's, its almost as if something is chasing her. Then she asks about someone named Jackson and Leeg One. She keeps running. Then she starts climbing a tree. She kicks me in the face and I fall from the tree and I yell in pain as I hit the ground.

My mom yells, "Someone is down there!"

She starts screaming, "Finnick!" My mom begans crying.

"Mom!" I yell, over and over trying to get the flashback to stop.

She come's down from the tree and starts muttering, "I'm sorry Finnick."

I stand up and hug my mom and tell her, "Mom, you're safe, Finnick isn't here, he's in a better place. I'm your daughter, Primrose Rue Mellark, my brother is Shawn Finnick Mellark. Your married to Peeta Mellark, he's my dad. You're safe."

Her grey eyes aren't fuzzy anymore. "Prim?" she asks.

"Ya its me mom, are you okay?" I ask.

She nods, "Let's go home."

I pick up my bow and quiver and my mother and I walk home in scilence.

The next morning I wake up to my mom calling me downstairs to meet someone. I brush my hair and change into some jeans and a black T-shirt.

I run downstairs and see my mom sitting at the table talking to a pretty women with brown hair and sea green eyes. I see a person sitting behind the women.

"Annie, this is Prim, my daughter. Prim this is Annie," my mom says.

I smile, "Hello Annie."

Annie smiles a bit and giggles for no reason.

The person that is sitting behind Annie comes out from behind her and walks over to me.

He is very good looking, he has bronze hair, and see green eyes. His eyes meet mine and he says, "Hi Prim, I'm Emmett."

I smile, "Hi Emmett. Mom I'm going to the woods for a little."

"Okay, take Shawn and Emmett with," my moms tells me.

I run up to my brothers room and hit him with a pillow, "Wake up. You're coming hunting with Emmett and me."

His eyes open and I leave his room while he gets ready. I grab my bow and quiver and grab an extra bow for Emmett.

I go downstairs and hand the bow to Emmett. Shawn comes downstairs and whispers to me, "You like him." I elbow him in the stomach and we walk to the woods.

"So Emmett have you gone hunting before?" I ask.

"I've gone fishing but I haven't gone hunting," he answers.

"Are you from four?" Shawn asks.

He nods, "Have you been to four before?"

"No."

"Maybe you can come and visit my mom and me in four," Emmett says.

We reach the fence and I crawl under it, Shawn takes Emmett to the gate.

While they go in through the gate I climb a tree. While I climb I hear my brother call my name. I ignore him and climb higher. I stop climbing and look down. I see Emmett watching me climb. I start climbing up higher. I hear a branch snap and then I'm falling from the tree.

It seems as if I'm falling in slow motion, I start screaming as I fall. I hear Shawn yell my name again.

I hear the _THUD_, as my body hits the ground. My head begans to hurt and I start seeing spots. I see Emmett looking at my and I feel someone pick me up off of the ground. Then I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Prim's POV**

When I wake up my dad and Emmett are in my room, waiting for me to wake up. I try to sit up but when I do I get dizzy and decied to lay back down.

"What happened?" I ask.

"In the woods you were climbing up that tree like a squirrel, and as you were getting closer to the top one of the branches snaped and you fell and hit your head really hard, and you passed out," Emmett explains.

"Emmett carried you all the way home," my dad adds in.

"I'm hungry, is dinner ready yet?" I ask.

My dad nods and I stand up, I get dizzy and stumble a little. Emmett grabs my arm, preventing me from falling.

When I get downstairs, my mom is making dinner and my brother is helping. Annie is sitting on the couch, muttering something to herself.

I sit next to Annie and say, "Hi Annie."

She stops muttering to herself and says, "Hello Primrose. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Emmett is thirteen. His dad died before he was born. I loved his dad more than anything else in the world. Emmett looks and acts so much like his dad," Annie says quietly.

Then Emmett hands his mother a glass of water and she smiles and says, "Finnick! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!" She pulls Emmett in for a hug.

My dad comes over and says, "Annie, that's not Finnick. That's your son, Emmett."

She lets go of Emmett and kisses his forehead. Then she asks, "Then where is Finnick?"

"Annie, Finnick is dead," my dad tells her. I look at Annie confused, shouldn't she already know that?

Annie stares at my dad and after a couple minutes she makes us all jump by yelling, "You liar! He's alive! He promised me he wouldn't die, he promised that he would help me raise our child and be the best father ever! He PROMISED! And he doesn't break his promises!"

She starts crying, Emmett walks over to his mom and gives her a big hug and whispers something in her ear. She wipes her tears and sits back on the couch like nothing happened.

After dinner Emmett and I go up to my room.

"Why was your mom acting like that earlier?" I ask him.

"She sometimes has flashbacks and other times she imagines that I'm my dad. She's okay once I tell her that I'm her son and dad isn't here anymore, and he went to a better place."

"My mom has flashbacks, too," I say.

His green eyes meet mine and his head leans towards mine. My brother walks in and yells, "HEYYYY!"

I turn red in anger and say, "Shawn, get out of my room!"

He giggles and says, "I'm sorry did I inturupt something?"

"No, now get out!" I tell him.

"Nah I'm good. DAAAAAAAAAD! PRIM AND EMMETT ARE KISSING!" my brother yells.

I feel my face turn red. Emmett's face is red too. My dad comes in and says, "Were you two kissing?"

"No," Emmett says.

"Not yet," I mutter under my breath. Luckily no one heard me.

"Anyway, Fin- I mean Emmett, you and your mom are staying over here for the night, you can sleep in Shawns room if you want," my dad says.

"Okay," Emmett says.

My dad leaves and Emmett kisses me on the cheek and says, "Goodnight Prim."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I just watched the Catching Fire trailer. It was EPIC! Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Prim's POV**

_Katniss raises her bow and lets her arrow fly as it peirces Marvels chest. Marvel falls to the ground, dead and his cannon goes off. Katniss falls to the ground next to her little ally, Rue. Tears began to fall down Katniss' face as Rue tells her, "You have to win. Can you sing for me?" _

_ Katniss nods and begans to sing her sweet lullaby, "Deep in the meadow, under the williow, a bed of grass, a soft green pilliow..."_

_ Even though Rue's not breathing anymore, Katniss finishes the song for her innocent ally._

_ After Katniss finishes the song, something inside of her snaps. She picks a bunch of wild flowers and weaves them into Rue's hair. She uses the flowers to decorate around Rue's dead body. _

I put my book down as I read those paragraphs. Tears fall down my face as I think about that sweet innocent little girl dying. I pick up my book again and reread those same paragraphs. Its a book about the games that my parents were in. They've made books for all of the games but I've only read the one with my parents. Then just as I'm about to read more, Shawn walks in and says, "There's an emergency Capitol broadcast, we are all dowstairs watching it."

I follow Shawn downstairs and sit next to Emmett.

On the screen I see a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's about the age of twenty-three, he begins to speak, "_I am your new president. Your old president has been murdered, by me. I am President Alma Coin's grandson, Jackson Coin. I have decied to bring back the Hunger Games! So each of the 13 Districts and the Capitol will give two males and two females,between the ages of 12 and 20, to fight to the death. And in honnor of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, two tributes will be crowned victors. The reaping for the Hunger Games will take place in a week from now. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"_

The screen goes black. My mom stands up and grabs her bow. She slams the door as she run's off to the woods.

Annie starts talking, "We have to leave! We can't stay here, in Panem! The kids will get reaped! We have to do something!"

My mom come's running back into the house, "They've electrified the gate!"

"Emmett, Prim, and Shawn go back upstairs and let us figure out what to do," my dad says.

I go up to my room and close the door behind me.

They are going to pick me during the reaping. I know they are. I'm going to be one of the first one's to die. I don't want to die. At least Shawn can't get picked for another two years. There can be two victors. If Emmett went in with me then we could be allies and win together. But what if my family, Emmett, and Annie, escaped to the woods. We could all survive, my mom and I can hunt. Annie and my dad know how to use weapons.

My thoughts are inturrupted by a knock on my door. I open it and see Emmett, I grab his wrist and pull him into my room. I close the door and we sit on my bed.

"Emmett, what if I get picked at the reaping?" I ask.

"Then you will win, I know it. Or maybe we can go and live in the woods. Leave the Hunger Games behind."

"But what if we get caught? They will kill us all. I don't want to die. But if we stay then I could get picked at the reaping and then I could-"

Emmett cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update, I've been really busy. Its kind of a short chapter, sorry. The next one will be longer though. Here's chapter 5, I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 5**

**Prims POV**

"Peeta! This is why I didn't want to have kids! I've already lost my dad and Prim! Prim is old enough to get picked! I can't let her get hurt!" my mom yells at my dad. I hear my mom walk towards the door. I walk slowly away from my parents door and run back to my bed room. What if I do get picked?

**A week later**

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm dressed in a skirt and a ruffled blouse. It was my mom and aunt Prim's first reaping outfit. The shirt doesn't fit me all the way and part of it sticks out in the back.

My mom comes into my room and says, "You look beautiful. Now let me braid your hair." I sit in front of her and she weaves her fingers through my hair making two french braids. We stand up and I look at my mother. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead, "I have something for you," she pulls out her gold mockingjay pin and puts it in my hand, "A friend of mine gave it to me right before I left to the Capitol."

I look down at the beautiful golden pin. I hand it back to my mom and she pins it onto my shirt.

I smile and hug her, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Prim, now lets go downstairs and eat some breakfeast, we have an hour before the reaping," my mom says trying to make her fake smile look real.

"Mom wait, I'm scared," I say as I sit on my bed.

My mom sits down next to me, "What are you scared of Prim?"

"What if I get picked? I'll die, I'm not tough like you. I'll die within the first hour."

"Prim, first, you're really strong and I know you could win if you got picked, but you won't get picked. Your names only in that bowl once, they aren't going to pick you."

When I get downstairs I see Emmett and Shawn eating breakfeast, my dad sitting on the couch and Annie is in her pretty green dress, huddled in a corner muttering something to herself.

I sit next to Shawn and Emmett and we all eat our breakfeast in silence. After breakfeast we walk to the town square. Annie see's the peacekeepers and the glass reaping bowls and she looses it. She throws her arms around Emmett and screams, "NO! NO! YOU CRUEL PEOPLE TOOK MY HUSBAND BUT I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SON!"

"Mom, calm down. Its going to be okay," Emmett whispers to his mom.

My mom kisses me on the forehead, Shawn gives me a small hug and my dad gives me a big hug. Then my mom grabs Annie and they go sit in the back. Emmett takes my hand and he walks me to the spot with all of the twelve year old girls.

"I'll see you after the reaping," Emmett says.

He lets go of my hand and goes to walk away but I grab his wrist and he turns back around. "What?" he asks.

I stand on my toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. He smiles at me and leaves to his spot with the thirteen year olds.

I jump as our escort Effie Trinket taps on the microphone and says, "Welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Laddies first!"

She walks over to the glass bowl and moves her pale hand around in the bowl. She grabs a slip of paper and opens it. Then everything seems to go in slow motion. I can hear my heart pounding, Effie eyes move across the paper as she reads the name silently. She gasps and a tear slowly travels down her face as she says, "Primrose Mellark."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **  
**I'm writing this chapter on my phone so sorry if there's a spelling mistake or something. Here's chapter 6 please read and review. **  
**KATNISS' POV**  
"Primrose Mellark."  
My daughter. I see her walk slowly towards the stage.  
"Prim!" I yell as I walk towards the stage. Peacekeepers hold me back. My mind gets fuzzy.  
I see my little sisters blonde braids and duck tail.  
"Prim! I VOLUNTEER!" The peacekeepers still pull me back. Then I snap back to reality.  
I'm still screaming that I volunteer.  
The Peacekeepers are struggling to hold me back. Effie looks down at me and says, "I'm sorry Katniss but you are over the age of 18 so you cannot volunteer."  
"No! You can't take my daughter away from me!" I scream.  
I feel arms go around my waist, then I'm picked off the ground. I'm screaming and thrashing. I hit the person in the face and they let go of me. I run towards my daughter and wrap my arms around her. "Prim, it's okay. I'm not going to let them take you," I whisper to her.  
**PRIM'S POV**  
"Mom it's okay. I can win. I need you to let me go though, okay?" I say.  
She shakes her head, "No I'm not letting you go."  
"Mom."  
She sighs and lets go of me. I walk to the stage and stand next to Effie.  
"And now for the next girl, Melissa Snow."  
President Snows granddaughter, walks onto the stage and stands next to me.  
"And now for the boys, Percy Hawthorne," Rory Hawthornes son.  
Percy starts to walk up towards the stage but stops when someone yells, "I volunteer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Prim's POV **

I search the crowd trying to find the volunteer. Then I see Emmett rushing up onto the stage.

Once he is on the stage he stares off into the distance.

"Whats your name?"

"Emmett Cresta."

"And now for for our last tribute, Greg Thompsom"

Then we are taken into the nice roms in the Justice Building. My first vistors are my parents and Shawn.

My mom hugs me and says, "Promise me you'll try to win?"

I nod, "I promise."

My mom smiles at me, "I love you Prim"

"I love you too."

Then I turn to my dad.

"Prim I know you can win. You know how to kill with a bow."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get back."

I smile and give him a hug. Then I hug Shawn, "Bye."

Then the Peacekeepers come in to take them away.

My next visitor is Annie. She looks at me and quietly says, "There can be two winners now, promise me that it will be you and Emmett."

"I promise."

"Thank you, please protect him."

"I will."

She smiles at me and gives me a big hug, then they take her away.

I wait for about five minutes before I'm escorted to the train. Once I get on the train I'm not really surprised because I've taken a train like this when my family took a train to District 11.

We all sit on a silky couch and watch the reapings. None of the tributes really stick out much except for a girl from the Capitol who screamed and cried through the whole reaping, a tiny little 12 year old girl from District two but she kept an evil grin on her face the whole time, and an 18 year old boy and a 12 year old girl from District thirteen, the boy volunteered so he could protect the girl who is his sister.

"So Emmett, why did you volunteer?" Effie asks him.

"So I could protect Prim," he answers.

They bring out dinner and I stuff my face with the lamb stew. Effie smiles as she sees me eating. Then she says, "That was your moms favorite."

After dinner I go to my room and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to Effie knocking on my door and saying, "Prim wake up, we will be in the Capitol in an hour."

When we arrive in the Capitol we are taken into the remake center. My prep team looks ridiculous in their crazy outfits. They shape my nails into perfect ovals, brush my hair, wax my body so I'm hairless. Once they finish I meet my stylist, Venus.

She's dressed in a simple light purple shirt and some jeans. She has her dark brown hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, and she has on some eyeliner and mascara.

"Hello Primrose, I am Venus!" she says with her Capitol accent. "Today is the tribute parade. The other stylists and myself have created a costume for you and the other tibutes."

Two hours later I'm dressed in a tight black jumpsuit. Venus sprinkled coal dust onto me. I'm wearing a cape that is covered in coal dust. The other three tributes and I stand in the chariot. I'm standing next to Emmett and Melissa. Venus lights our capes on fire, and the chariot begins to move.

I look at Emmetts cape and see that the coal dust flies into the fire and after he fire there is a lot of smoke. I feel something touch my hand and I see that it was Emmett. I take his hand and grab Melissa's, Emmett grabs Greggs. The crowd goes wild and they cheer "DISTRICT 12!" over and over.

After the tribute parade, we are taken back to the remake center. The little girl from two smiles at me, I smile back and then Effie takes us to our floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Prim's POV**

I close my eyes and let the knife fly towards the target. I hear the _thud _of my knife hitting the dummy. I grab another one and throw it. _Thud, thud, thud, thud._ I open my eyes and see that the knifes all hit the dummies in the chest.

I look around and see everyone is watching me. The little girl from two is standing behind me. I move so she can throw her knifes. She hits them all in the eye. She smiles at me. She starts to talk and I notice she has a weird accent, "Hi, I'm Iris."

"I'm Primrose, I'm sorry but were do get your accent from?"

"I'm deaf so I can't hear what I say. And no I can't hear you, I can read lips though."

"Oh I learned some Sign Language in school," I say then I sign, _Do you want to be allies?_

She nods.

Then I look around and try to find Emmett. When I find him Melissa and him are tying knots. I walk over to them and whisper in Emmetts ear, "We have an ally."

"Who?" he asks.

"Iris, the girl from two. She's deaf."

Then he mutters something that I don't hear.

Then they bring out lunch. I sit with Emmett and Melissa.

"Melissa, are you our ally?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you guys want me as an ally?"

Emmett nods.

After a while Iris comes over and sits next to me.

"Hi," I say.

"I hate the other careers!" she says angrily.

"Why?"

"They were talking bad about me just because I'm deaf! They said 'Oh she has no chance of winning because she's deaf.' Just wait until the arena though, I'll show them what a small deaf girl can do!"

After lunch I go to the camouflage station. I paint my arm so that it looks exactly like a tree trunk.

"Wow how'd you do that?" Emmett asks as he aproches me.

"I loved helping my dad decorate the cakes," I tell him.

"Can you show me how to do that?" he asks.

I nod, so for the rest of training I teach Emmett how to paint his arm like a tree.

After traing we go back upstairs and Effie starts asking questions, "Do you guys have any allies?"

I nod, "Emmett, Melissa and the girl from two."

"I joined the career pack," Gregg says.

After dinner I go up to the roof. I look at the Capitol people that are below me. They look ridiculous. I wonder what my family is doing. Mom probably snuck into the woods and went hunting. Dad is probably painting with Shawn. And Annie is probably trying to save herself from her nightmares.

My thoughts are inturrupted by Emmett. "Hey," he says as he sits next to me.

I scoot closer to him and he puts his arm around me. We sit like that for what seems like forever. Then Melissa stands next to me and says, "Effie said its time for bed."

I stand up and go to my room. I fall asleep thinking about home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm going to skip the last day of training and just go to the privet sessions. Please read it and tell me what you thought.**

"Primrose Mellark," the robotic voice says.

I stand up and take a deep breath. I walk into the training center. I look over at the Gamemakers. They are all laughing and singing a weird song. They are drunk, very drunk.

I roll my eyes and go to the archery station. I grab a wooden bow that looks like the one I have at home. I grab an arrow and hit the target in the eye. I look over at the gamemakers, who are still singing. I go to the camoflage station and paint my arm so it looks like a rock. The gamemakers are now singing a different song. I scowl at them and decide to throw some knifes. I hit the dummies in the eye or in the chest.

"You may now leave Miss. Mellark," one of the gamemakers says.

"No! I'm probably going to get a two because all you guys care about is getting drunk!" I scream.

I find the head gamemaker and throw my knife at him it hits the wall, missing his head by a centimeter.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to dismiss myself," I say smiling at them.

I walk out of the training center and go up to my floor. I sit on the couch as Effie walks into the room.

"How was training?" she asks.

"I'll probably get a 2 because I threw a knife at the head gamemakers head because they weren't even paying attention to me," I say.

Effie laughs and says, "You have your moms temper. She shot an arrow at them because they weren't paying attention to her."

"What was her training score?" I ask.

"11."

Then Melissa joins us. "I want to go home!" she screams.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They weren't paying attention to me! So I sat there waiting for them to watch me. They didn't even give me a chance to show them what I can do!" she says.

Then Emmett comes upstairs.

Effie smiles at him and says, "Hello Emmett. How was-"

Emmett cuts her off by yelling, "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!"

He runs off to his room. I stand up and follow him. I try to open his door but its locked. I gently and say, "Emmett, please let me in."

"Go away!" he yells.

I leave his door and go sit next to Effie. Then its time to watch the training scores.

The girl from the Capitol gets a 9. My little ally gets an 11 (the highest training score so far). Then they start anouncing District twelves scores. Gregg gets a 4, Emmett gets a 12, Melissa gets a 2 and I get a 12.

The siblings from 13 both get 6's.

After they finish announcing the scores I go up to the roof. I sit at the edge and let my legs dangle off of the side. I jump as I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Emmett, he sits down next to me.

"You got a twelve," I mutter.

"Wow, I wonder why they gave me a twleve and not a zero. What did you get?" He asks.

"Twelve. What did you do during training?" I ask.

"I threw a knife at them and I meant to hit the wall just so I could scare them a bit, it ended up sclicing one of the gamemakers foreheads. What did you do?"

"Same except I hit the wall just barely missing the head Gamemakers head."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair has been curled and there is a small briad to the right side. I'm wearing a pretty strapless black dress, that has splashes of blue and pink all over it. There's a black belt around my waist and it falls to my knees. Venus put some sparkly black eyeshadow on me. I look pretty, maybe even beautiful.

"Do you think of your deafness as an atvantage or a disatvantage?" Ceaser asks the small twelve year old.

"Atvantage, since I'm unable to hear it sharpens my other senses," Iris says. She looks beautiful in her bright orange dress that falls to her knees.

"What's going to be your biggest stength in the arena?" Ceaser asks.

"I'm good with throwing knifes and I'm small, so I'm hard to catch so I still have a chance of winning," she says smiling.

"Do you have any allies?"

"Well the careers didn't want me in the career pack because I'm small and deaf, so I found some allies of my own."

"Can you tell who they are?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to keep that a surprise," Iris says smiling.

"Well times up. Iris I wish you and your allies the best of luck,"Ceaser says.

Iris walks off stage. Ceaser continues with the interviews.

Melissa decied to play weak because of the 2 she got.

Then its my turn.

I walk up onto the stage and hear the crowd cheering my name.

"So Primrose first of all, you look beautiful." Ceaser says, "Any surprises with your dress? I know that your mom had some."

I smile, "Just one."

I stand up and spin. I see smoke rise around me. I look down at my dress and it looks like my legs are on fire. I spin until I get dizzy.

"There can be two winners now. If you come out alive, who do you think will come out with you?" Ceaser asks.

"Emmett Cresta," I say without hesitation.

"Why do you think that?"

"He got a twelve also and he's strong."

"So Primrose, why don't you tell us about that twelve."

"Well as my escort told me I sure have my moms temper," I say.

The crowd laughs a little.

"Speaking of your mother, did your mom and your dad come to say goodbye to you?"

"Yes."

"What did she say to you?"

"That she loves me so much and she made me promise that I would try to win and come home to her and my dad and brother."

"And I bet you will try your hardest, I wish you the best of luck."

The crowd claps and I walk off stage.

I watch Emmetts.

"So Emmett what did you do to get that twelve?" Ceaser asks.

"Something that I'm sure has never happened before." Emmett says.

"Do you think Primrose will come out alive?"

"Of corse I do. I mean she's strong, great with weapons, and since she's beautiful I'm sure she'll get a lot of sponsers." Emmett says. I feel myself blushing as he compilments me.

"What's going to be your biggest strength in the arena?"

"I have allies and I'm really good with a lot of weapons."

"Is Primrose your girlfriend?" Ceaser asks.

"No, but I really do like her," Emmett says.

"Well I'm sure she'd love to be your girlfriend. I'm afraid times up. Good luck Emmett."

He walks off stage and stands next to me.

He opens his mouth to talk but I stop him by saying, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiles and I press my lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter is going to be very short. Please read and review.**

I toss and turn for hours, unable to sleep. I pick up my blanket and wrap it around myself. I slowly walk to the roof. As I sit down I yawn. I look behind me and see Emmett.

"You couldn't fall asleep?" I ask.

He nods and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around me and I lean against him. My eyes slowly start to close. Then I finally fall asleep.

When I wake up I'm in my bed and Venus is looking at me.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Nope."

Venus hands me some clothes. Once I put them on I'm dressed in some loose jeans, a black shirt and some black combat boots.

Venus puts my hair into two French braids. We go up to the roof and a hovercraft picks us up. A lady inserts a tracker into my arm. We fly for about two hours before we land.

In the launch room I force myself to eat some food. I take little sips of water. Then I hear a robotic voice say, "Sixty seconds until launch."

I take a deep breath and hug Venus.

She pins something to my jacket and I see the gold mockingjay pin.

"Thank you," I say.

She nods and kisses my forehead, "You can win, I know it."

I walk over to the launch tube and then it rises.

I look around me, theres a forest to my left, a dessert to my right, a huge mountain in front of me and a beach behind me. I look at the Cornucopia that is at the foot of the mountian. I see a bow. I have to get to the bow.

I look around again trying to find Emmett, Melissa, and Iris. Once I find Iris she points to the Cornucopia. I shake my head but she nods. I sigh and send the message to Emmett and Melissa.

10... 9... 8... I can't die in the bloodbath... 5... must get to the bow... 3... 2... 1...

BOOM!

**A big thanks to MiaBelles for reviewing so much. Also thanks to my 5 followers, you guys are awsome. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Iris' POV**

I look at the small screen that is above the cornucopia. 3... 2... 1...

I wait another second and then I run towards the cornucopia. I grab some throwing knifes and see one of the boys from my District behind me.

I look at him and I read his lips as he says, "C'mon, little deaf girl. Bet you can't kill me."

I throw my knife and just before it hits him in the eye I say, "Well you just lost that bet!"

I grab my knife and grab the bow and arrows for Prim. I grab three small packs and another set of throwing knifes. An evil grin comes across my face as I kill five more tributes.

I kill two more people as I escape the bloodbath, one of the girls from 7, and one of the buff boys from 10.

I run to the forest were I see Prim and Emmett climbing a tree.

I look at Prim and her lips move but all I see is, "BEHIND YOU!"

I turn around and stab one of the boys from the Capitol who is at least a foot taller than me.

I run towards the tree, and quickly climb up. I hand them both a pack and give Prim her bow and arrows.

"We need to find a different tree," I say.

"We are waiting for Melissa," Emmett says.

"Melissa?" I ask.

"The other girl from our District," Prim says.

We wait fifteen minutes before a girl from six climbs up the tree and begs for help. I don't trust her though.

Prim lets her stay and the girl cries, "Oh Thank you so much for letting me join you guys. I barely got out of the bloodbath, my ally turned on me and tried to stab me! I miss home so much. I'm never going to see my boyfriend or family ever again."

"Boyfriend? How did your ugly face manage to get a boyfriend?" I ask.

I look at Emmett and Prim, they are holding hands. Emmett is laughing and Prim looks like she's trying to hold in laughter.

I look back at the girl who ignores me and coninues to cry and complain, "One time I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my older sister. I forgave them after a couple of months. Then we got back together. I love him so much but I think he's with my sister again. But I don't understand how anyone could like her though, I mean she's-"

"NO ONE CARES SO SHUT UP!" I yell.

That's when I notice she's holding a bloody knife behind her back.

I slowly grab my knife and quickly stab her. She yells something at me as she falls out of the tree. She hits the ground and throws her knife at us. It slightly cuts my arm.

Then I see Melissa running towards us. She has a knife in her hand and she has cuts all over her.

We get down from the tree and we walk trying to find a good place to stay. Then I stop because the ground started to vibrate, it must be the cannons.

"How many dead?" I ask as the vibrating stops.

"24," Prim answers.

32 tributes left.

We walk for what seems like hours. It begins to get dark when I find a cave.

I crawl into the small entrance that is hidden by a pile of leaves. I look around and it seems pretty big. I climb out and say, "Guys I found a cave."

We all get into it and cover the entrance again. Then we light a small fire with the matches that were in Emmetts bag.

I empty my bag and I have a rope, two water bottles, a sleeping bag, some dried fruit, and another set of throwing knifes.

I eat some of my dried fruit and Emmett tells us that he'll guard first.

Prim taps my shoulder and tells me that the anthem is playing`. I look outside and watch who died, the boy from the Capitol that I killed, a girl from the Capitol, the boy that I kiled from my district, both girls and a boy from three, both boys from five, all from six and seven, a male and female died from eight and nine, the boy from ten that I killed, and two boys and a girl from eleven.

I lay out my sleeping bag and drift off to sleep.

_ "And now were going to kill you," Melissa says as she pins me to the ground. I struggle to get up. Melissa see's this and I watch her laugh. _

_ "I thought you were our ally," I say._

_ She laughs again and says, "Sweetie, you thought wrong."_

_ I sream as she brings down her knife into my throat._

I'm awoken by Emmett shaking my soulder.

I yawn and read his lips as he says, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm going hunting, I'll be back by tonight," I say.

"Take Melissa or Prim with you."

I choose Prim. I wake her up and we go hunting.

We leave the forest and climb the mountian. We climb up it for a little bit but stop to rest.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask Prim.

She nods, "I have a brother named Shawn. Do you have any siblings?  
"I have a little sister named Lily. So your mom is Katniss Everdeen?"

Prim nods.

"My aunt tried to kill your mom in the Hunger Games," I say.

"Who's your aunt?"

"Her name was Clove."

Prim opens her mouth to say something put yells, "IRIS BEHIND YOU!"

Something hits my head and I black out.

**Emmett's POV**

It begins to get dark and Prim and Iris are still not back yet. I begin to worry, I pack up all of our supplies and Melissa and I walk around the arena trying to find them. We leave to forest and go to the beach.

Then we go to the mountain. I see a small fire at the top. I take out my knife and start climbing the mountain.

I look behind me and I can't find Melissa.

"Melissa!" I yell. But then I cover my mouth realizing how stupid of an idea that was. Then I hear a little girl scream and three cannons go off.

I run towards the scream. It came from the top of the mountain. I hear the little girl scream again. It could be Iris, she's still alive!

I force myself to run faster. I run for about fifteen minutes and my legs ache, but I have to get to Iris. When I finally get to the fire, I see Iris on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Emmett's POV**  
I try my best to wrap her wound in a bandage I found in my bag. After I wrap her wound I carry her and search for Prim  
I continue to climb towards the fire at the top of the mountain.  
As we get closer Iris starts to wake up.  
"Emmett, what happened?" She asks.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I found you surrounded by blood and I can't find Melissa or Prim," I say.  
"They snuck up behind me and hit me on the head. I started to wake up and I saw one of them taking Prim, she was unconscious. They carried her to the top of the mountain. One of them saw that I was awake and they threw a knife at my head. I moved to the side a little so it only cut my forehead," she says.  
"Who are they?"  
"I don't know. Everything was fuzzy. I think it was the careers. They had a lot of people in the career pack, about twelve tributes. My head hurts and I'm sleepy. Can I go back to sleep?"  
"No I need you to stay awake, you can sleep later. I need your help getting Prim back. Can you stand?"  
I put her down and she stumbles, I catch her arm and she stands up. I hand her her extra throwing knifes.  
Once we get to the top, we hide behind a rock. I look around their camp. They are sitting around the fire having a good time. One of the boys from two and the crying girl from the Capitol are making out. I keep looking and I count eleven careers. I still can't find Prim.  
Then a boy comes out of the bushes with his arm around a girl, then I realize that it's Gregg and Melissa.  
**Sorry I know it's short but I'll try to update again tomorrow. Please review**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Melissa's POV**

I sit down next to Gregg and Maire (a girl from the Capitol).

"Where's that girl from twelve?" Marcus (a boy from two) asks.

"Don't worry we took care of her," Gregg says.

_Flashback_

_ "Melissa? Is that you?" Gregg asks. _

_ "Yes, do you guys have her?"_

_ "Yes," Gregg says._

_ "Okay good."_

_ "Lets go kill her," Jenna (a girl from four) says._

_ "No! We should torture her first!" her sister Mackenzie argues._

_ "Um since she's from my district can I kill her?" I ask._

_ "Ugh fine," Caleb (a boy from one) says._

_ "I'll come with," Gregg says as her grabs my hand. _

_ I slap him for taking my hand._

_ Then he pins me to the ground and sways the knife over my face. "I can kill you in a matter of seconds," he taunts._

_ "LET ME UP!" I yell._

_ He slaps me, "Oh shut up! Now we will go kill the girl together, and you will do as I say. Understand?" _

_ I nod my head. _

_ "Good," then he leans down and kisses me. _

_ Then I push him off of me. He comes at me but Marcus stops him._

_ "Where is she?" I ask. _

_ "Right here," Caleb says as he carries her limp body out of the bushes._

_ I take her from Caleb and leave the careers. _

_ Gregg follows me._

_ I can't have Gregg following me. I lay Prim on the ground and walk up to Gregg._

_ I stand on my toes and say, "Gregg, can I kill Prim by myself. I want to watch her suffer but I can't do that if you're here."_

_ "Why not?" he asks._

_ "Because I love you and I don't want you to see the visious killing side of me."_

_ "You don't love me," he says._

_ "Yes I do."_

_ "Prove it."_

_ I lean up and kiss him. He grabs my face and kisses me roughly._

_ Once he lets go of me he says, "Fine you have two hours."_

_ I go to pick Prim up again when he grabs my wrist and says, "I love you too."_

_ Then he kisses me once more._

_ I grab Prim and run towards the cave. I don't see Emmett or Iris._

_ I lay Prim down and wake her up._

_ "Prim, stay here. If you don't then they will find you. Please just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can with Iris and Emmett," I say._

_ "Okay I will,"_

_ I give her my bag and leave the cave. Now they can't kill her._

_ I run into the two girls from five. _

_ "I'm sorry," I whisper as I kill them both._

_ Then I run back to Gregg._

_ "She's dead."_

_**Present**_

Gregg looks at me and kisses me again.

"No," I say as I push him away.

He takes out his knife and pins me to the ground.

I scream as he threatens to stab me in the throat.

The other careers look over at us and laugh. Then they lay out their sleeping bags and say, "Gregg you get first watch."

Gregg smiles and says, "I'm sorry Melissa Snow. I don't want to kill you but I'm going to have to."

He stabs my arm and blood pours out.

I scream and thats when I see him. Emmett.

He stabs Gregg in the back and Gregg coughs up blood and falls onto me. I throw him off and whisper to Emmett, "Prim's not dead. C'mon lets go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Prim's POV**

BOOM! I sit up as I hear the cannon. I wonder who died. I yawn and stand up. I hear the anthem playing and look up at the sky. One of the boys from one, both girls from five, and Gregg.

I decied to take another nap until Melissa comes back with Emmett and Iris.

"Prim?" I hear someone say my name.

I open my eyes and sit up. I see Emmett, Melissa (who has blood falling from her arm) and Iris (who has a bandage around her forehead).

"You guys are back!" I say as I throw my arms around Emmetts neck.

"Can I go to sleep now? My head hurts," Iris says as she falls to the ground.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"The Careers cut her forehead. She should be fine, she just needs to rest." Melissa says.

"Let me see your arm," I say as I take out some bandages.

After I wrap it Iris wakes up.

"We're all out of food, I'm going hunting," Iris says as she grabs her knifes.

"I'll come with," I say as I grab my bow.

"Stay in the forest this time," Emmett says.

We walk around the forest and catch two squirrels and a rabbit.

"How many are in the career pack?" I ask Iris.

"Ten left. Twenty-seven tributes left," Iris says.

"Well girls, theres about to be twenty-five left," someone says from inside the bushes.

"Come out!" I yell.

Seven tributes come out from the bushes, they have us surrounded.

"Who are you?" I say as I raise my bow.

"I'm Jeff, the boy from thirteen, this is my sister Mary, thats Levi from my thirteen as well, thats Jackie from thirteen also, that tall girl over there is Maggie from elven, that buff boy over there is March from ten, that's his best friend Maxie who is also from ten, and that pretty girl over there is Emily from nine. You see we aren't going to kill you just yet. We capture tributes and sometimes we'll give you to the careers. I think I'll kill you myself," Jeff says.

"Lower your bow," Mary says.

I lower it and they walk us to their camp. They have a big pile of weapons in the middle of their camp, and to the right they have five tributes tied up.

"Those five over there are going to the careers tomorrow. They get the fun part though. They get to kill both of you," Jeff says.

He unties all five and hands them each a knife. Iris grabs her knifes and kills all of them in a matter of seconds. She turns around and kills Jeff.

"Prim run!" Iris yells as she kills Maxie and March.

"No I'm not leaving without you," I say as I shoot Mary.

As I kill Levi, I watch Emily and Maggie run away.

I look around, I see the five tributes that were killed, Jeff, Maxie, March, Mary, Levi, and Jackies dead bodies on the ground. I grab our squirrels and rabbit and Iris and I run back to the cave.

When we get back Melissa is guarding and Emmett is asleep.

I light a small fire and cook the meat. After we eat I hear three cannons go off and the anthem starts to play, I look outside and see the faces of the male from the Capitol, District one female, District two male, March, Maxie, Levi, Jackie, Jeff, and Mary.

I crawl back into the cave and fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that Iris and Melissa are gone.

"Emmett, where's Iris and Melissa?" I say as I wake him up.

He yawns and says, "Iris was sleeping and Melissa was guarding."

"We need to go find them!" I say as I start to pack up our stuff.

"They probably went hunting or something," Emmett says.

"They would've told us, now I'll be back," I say as I kiss him on the cheek and run out of the cave.

Then I feel him grab my wrist and then he says, "Let me pack up my stuff real quick."

After he packs up his stuff we search through the forest, not finding them. I start to get worried, where are they?

**Iris' POV**

"Melissa, where are we going?" I ask as we climb up the mountian.

Her mouth moves and I'm guessing she said something.

"Can you look at me when you're talking so I can read yor lips?" I say.

Melissa turns around and says slowly, "I said we are going to the careers camp so we can kill them and I can go home. Did you catch that or do I need to mouth it again deaf girl?"

"I'm not going, I'm going back to the cave," I say as I turn around.

She grabs my shoulder and turns me around, "NO! You will help me!" she yells.

"Let go of me," I say as I throw her arm off of me. I turn away from her and run down the mountian as fast as I can without falling.

Then a knife flies past my ear, I run a little bit faster. Once I'm at the bottom of the mountian I run into the forest as fast as I can. More knifes fly past me, one cuts my leg and another cuts my arm. I begin to slow down, but I'm getting closer to the cave, if I get to the cave Prim and Emmett will help me.

"Prim!" I yell as I get closer to the cave. No one comes out. I yell her name again, still no one comes out. I quickly get into the cave and realize no one is in it, they took all of the supplies with them except for a knife that is in the back of the cave.

Melissa walks into the cave with an evil grin on her face, "Ready to die deaf girl?"

Behind her I see Prim and Emmett sneaking into the cave. Melissa throws her knife while I'm distacted and I scream in pain. I look down and see the knife in my stomache. I fall to the ground and I see the ceiling, I feel someone lift up my head. I turn my head and see the blue eyes of Prim.

**Prim's POV**

"Iris!" I yell as Melissa throws the knife at Iris. I take a knife out of my bag and stab Melissa with it.

I run over to Iris and lay her head on my lap. "Prim?" she asks.

I nod as silent tears fall down my face.

"You have to win," she says as she wipes the tears off of my face.

"I will, I promise," I say as more tears slowly travel down my face.

"Don't be sad," she says as her breathing starts slowing down, "Prim, smile."

She pokes my stomache and I smile a bit. Her breathing stops and I lay her head on the ground as I put three fingers to my lips and put my hand out. "Goodbye Iris," I whisper.

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy and school just started so I probably won't be updating as much. There's probably only going to be two or three more chapters to this story. Also when I do update the chapters will be shorter, and to those of you who are fans of my story Damaged, there will be a chapter up by tonight. I'm also writing a new story with my friend HGF34567 called The boy with the grey eyes so you should go check that fan fic out. And HGF34567 is an amazing writer so you should go check out her stories. Anyways here's the new chapter, I hope you like it please read and review. :)**

**Emmett's POV**

Its been two days since the death of Iris. Prim hasn't eaten anything since she died, all Prim does is sit in the corner of the cave that Iris died in and stares at the wall. When I'm not begging her to talk or eat, I sit next to her with my arm around her.

"Prim, please talk to me, say anything," I beg as I sit next to her.

She just stares at the wall, her eyes blank.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want anything?" I ask.

She sighs and says, "I want to go home."

"I promise you that we will go home, c'mon lets go outside, you need some air," I say as I take her hand and walk outside.

She stares blankely at a tree while I talk to her, "We'll be able to go home soon, once ten more people die then we can go home back to twelve."

She continues to stare at the tree, I sigh.

We walk to the beach area of the arena and she sits down on the sand and stares at the ocean.

I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders and she rests her head against my shoulder. I kiss her forehead as she slowly falls asleep. "Sweet dreams," I whisper.

She starts to thrash around in her sleep. I shush her and kiss her forehead. She starts to mutter, "No you already took Iris, you can't take Emmett." Then she screams at the top of her lungs.

"Prim!" I yell as I try to wake her up.

She opens her eyes and starts to sob.

"Shhh... everythings okay... you're safe... I won't let anything hurt you...its all goning to be okay... we're going to go home soon..." I whisper to her as she sobs into my shirt.

I jump as a cannon goes off, I look into the sky and see the face of the girl from the Capitol.

I hear someone behind me, I turn my head around and see the girl from eleven and the girl from nine.

The girl from eleven throws her knife towards Prim. "NO!" I yell as I push Prim away and tackle the girl. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT HER AGAIN!" I yell as I slap her across the face.

The girl cries and whispers, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me or Emily."

"I won't kill you as long as you promise not to hurt Prim or me. Do you promise?"

She nods and I help her up.

"I'm Maggie and this is Emily," the girl says as she points to the small little girl behind her.

"I'm Emmett and this is Prim," I say as I help Prim up.

"Do you want to be allies?" Maggie asks.

"Sure," I say as pick up the knife that they threw at Prim.

I take Prim's hand and follow Maggie and Emily to the careers camp.

"What are we doing here?" I whisper.

"Its only us and those seven left," she whispers as she takes out some knifes from her belt.

"No, we're outnumbered and we would get killed, I'm not going," I say as I turn aorund.

"Wait I have an idea," she whispers.

"And that is?" I ask as I turn back around.

"Em and Prim can go light a fire or something so we can distract them and we can kill the tributes that are guarding their camp, then when they come back to their camp we can kill them and we'll have a better chance of not dying when we fight them," Maggie says.

"No, I'm not leaving Prim," I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"Emmett, the plan might work we have to try, please?" Prim says as she looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay fine," I say as I sigh.

I kiss her and whisper in her ear, "Prim please be safe."

"I will," she says as she escapes from my embrace.

Emily and Prim start to walk down the mountian when I say, "Prim wait."

She turns around and says, "What?"

I sigh and say, "I love you."

She smiles and says, "I love you too," as she turns around and continues to walk with Emily down the hill.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Prim's POV**

Emily stares at me as we walk down the mountain. "I'm sorry I almost killed you a couple days ago," she says softly. I don't say anything and she continues to talk, "I had to join their group, they found me in the woods and said they'd kill me if I didn't help them. I promised my daddy I would go home to him, but I don't have a chance anyway," she takes out a small knife, "If I'm going to die I don't want anyone else to do it except me," she puts the knife to her throat, "Tell Maggie I said thanks and if you win, tell my dad that I'm sorry and I love him."

"STOP!" I yell as I take the knife away from her.

"You have a chance, everyone does. Don't kill yourself just because you think that you can't win. You can either win or die trying," I say.

"Whatever," she whispers as we continue to walk.

Once we get to a tree I take out my knife and cut off a couple of branches, then Emily and I make a pile of leaves and branches. She takes a pack of matches out of her small bag and we light a fire. Once the fire touches the pile, the pile is engulfed in flames.

I take her back to the old cave where we can hide but still watch the fire.

"What if they find us?" Emily says quietly.

I just look at her, not answering her question. She's small, just like Iris, her voice is soft, just like Iris. I close my eyes, trying to hold back tears. When I open them I don't see Emily anymore, I see Iris.

"Iris?" I whisper.

She smiles at me and opens her mouth to answer but a sword cuts her head off of her neck. I scream as her head falls to my feet, realizing that the head doesn't belong to Iris, it belongs to Emily.

**Sorry that this chapter was short, I'll update again soon. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hello, sorry that the last chapter was short, I was in Chicago for a funeral and I was busy with that and I was visiting a lot of my family so I didn't really have a lot of time to write a chapter. So there's going to be like two or three chapters left and I'm thinking about making a squel to this one, but I don't know if I should so leave a review telling me if you guys want a squel. Anyways here's the chapter, I hope you like it please review :)**

**Emmett's POV**

BOOM! I jump as a cannon sounds. Who was that? Was it Prim? Emily? One of the careers? I look over at Maggie, who is cleaning her knifes.

"Ready?" she asks.

I nod as I take out my knifes.

I look over the bushes and see the male and female from 1 and the last tribute from 2.

The boy from 1 is really buff and looks like he'd be the strongest one. I aim my knife for him and Maggie aims hers for the girl from two. I take a deep breath and let my knife fly. It lands in his chest and Maggie got the girl right between her eyes. We jump out from behind the bushes and Maggie stabs the girl from one before the girl can even know what's happening. Maggie turns to me with the bloody knife in her hand. As she slowly steps towards me she puts an evil grin on her face.

Then she says, "You're next pretty boy."

**Prim's POV**

Tears fall down my face as I run out of the cave. I hate these games, I want to go home. I hear people chasing me, which makes me run faster. Tears blur my vision as I climb up a tree. Three cannons go off, Emmett and Maggie probably killed them. More tears race down my face, first Iris now Emily. I feel my eyes get heavy but I refuse to close them. A small silver parachute falls onto my lap. I open it and I see water and a small note. I open the note and it says:

_Hang in there sweetheart, you'll come home soon_

_-Grandpa Haymitch_

I stuff my water into my bag and fall asleep.

_"We're home," Emmett says smiling. I smile back and he wraps his arms around my waist. I take his hand and we walk off of the train. Everyone cheers and I search the crowd trying to find my family. Once I find them I drop Emmetts hand and rush into my moms arms. I sob into her shirt and she tells me that everything is going to be okay. Then I give my dad and Shawn a hug. I walk over to my mom, she smiles at me and her head falls to my feet. I scream as my dads head joins my mothers, and then Shawn, and Annie and Emmett._

I awoken from my nighmares by screams, and I assume they are my own. I take a small sip of my water and sit in the tree staring off into the distance.

**Emmetts POV**

I take out my knife as Maggie gets closer and closer to me. She starts to laugh as she says, "You actually thought I was going to kill you!"

I roll my eyes and say, "C'mon, lets go find Prim."

We walk to where the fire was, and I see a trail of blood on the ground, I follow the blood into a cave, realizing that its the old cave.

"Prim?" I say.

I look around and notice a big puddle of blood.

"She's dead, and we killed her little friend, too," a voice says from the back of the cave.

Prim is dead. They killed her, I grab my knife and grab the person from the back of the cave.

"YOU KILLED HER?" I yell at the boy from four.

He smirks and I stab him in the stomache.

"The twins are unstopable," the boy whispers as he takes his last breath.

"Emmett, He's lying Prim's not dead, but Emily is," Maggie says as she cries.

"We have to find Prim, or else she will be dead also," I say as we leave the cave.

We search through the woods calling Prim's name for hours. Then I hear someone crying from up in a tree.

I look up and see Prim's dark hair. "PRIM!" I yell as I rush up the tree.

I throw my arms around her as she sobs into my shirt. I kiss her forehead and tell her that everythings going to be okay, hoping that it really will.

**Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Katniss' POV**

I look over at Annie who has her hands over her ears and she's screaming. She almost committed suicide three times, saying she wants to be with Finnick. Whenever she sees the screen it gives her flashbacks. Its given me a couple also but Peeta always helps me get through them which makes Annies worse.

I wrap my arm around Shawn, pulling him into a hug as we watch the small girl from nine loose her head. Prim screams and runs away.

I can't watch these sick Games anymore. I run out of my house and go over to Haymitch's house.

"Haymitch, my daughter is loosing her head, she's going insane. We have to do something!" I yell.

"I know sweetheart. I called, Johanna, Gale, Beetee, and Plutarch. We are going to get them out."

**Sadly this is the last chapter of Visions of the Past :(, but I'm writing the first chapter of the sequel right now :) so that should be up by tonight. The sequel is going to be called The Past Comes Alive. And lastly, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who favorited and is following this fan fic. Bye**


End file.
